voidspacefandomcom-20200214-history
VoidSpace
Voidspace is currently planned as a way of testing multiple frameworks of the game on a much simpler and easier level then the actual Universe Project itself. According to the time line supplied on the website Voidspace will be available for public testing around the second month of development. Nik also stated that Voidspace will be a way to provide early backers with something fun and to increase confidence about the project. There is also a possibility that Voidspace be in 3D once WebGL is ready. You can play Voidspace on this page. Nik has also commented on Facebook that a much longer time than first anticipated will be spent inv Voidspace to help development since almost all frameworks will be tested. Quote from the Facebook page: : "Players will be able to allow other players to help control their ship. If you have a friend and would like some help during combat, if you and your friend share the specific communications device on-board, you'll be able to help him control his ship during battle (provided communications are not being jammed). This may sound a bit counter productive at first, but I plan on adding a certain amount of Star-Trek-ness to how combat can play out. What I mean by this is, you'll be able to "divert power" from one resource to another, or concentrate your shields to the front or back emitters. It may even get as complicated as finding a new route for power to bypass a damaged subsystem. All of this will be optional, of course, but it would give a player a slight upper hand if they mind the details. : Another aspect of the game that goes along with the universe project philosophy is the "Conservation of Material". This means that if you have some physical object, it's physical materials will be more or less constant, even if it is disassembled and used for parts. In other words, if you have disabled another player's ship, you may disassemble it into it's parts (if you're not interested in using it as a secondary ship), or disassemble it into it's raw materials (possibly a few tonnes of metal, and some other rare materials used for a power source). Unlike traditional games, ships don't simply vaporize into nothingness (well, not usually). : One more aspect that should add some interest and tactics to the game (another idea stolen from Star Trek), ships will need to "power up" before their weapon systems become active. This means that surrounding ships will be able to detect a hostile craft and react accordingly, before they open fire. The exception to this may be physical munitions which will require negligible power to use, but require precious metals (precious due to a lack of availability of metals deep in the emptiness of space) to continually craft new ammunition." Ships The current version of Voidspace contains 9 different ship models. When joining the game a random spaceship will be selected for you. Space Objects The current version of Void Space contains 1 space object. The next release is hinted at having many more but only one has been shown. Planned Features: Below is a list of planned features for Voidspace: *Explosions after death *Ship Selection *Space Stations *Targeting Arrows *Wrapping World * *Invention System *Dogecoin (IMPLEMENTED)